The Dixon Dilemma
by Breazy777
Summary: Darcy is a lonely girl abused by her father who is saved by Merle, a man twice her age, and Daryl. She grows up with the redneck brothers but what will happen if they both fall for her...?
1. Prologue

Shivering on the the pavement out the back of the bar I willed myself to stay just a little longer. Rubbing my arms in an attempt to them warm brought back the pain. Glancing down I pulled up the long sleeves of the shirt to reveal the start of the bruises. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to stay here either but I was probably safer on the streets.

"Whatcha doing out here?" A rough voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I quickly pulled my sleeves back down to cover my deepest secret. Tilting my head up I faced a guy in about his early thirties staring down at me. First I was scared, why would someone his age come up to a fifteen year old girl he doesn't know.

"I, uh, I just finished work." He frowned and looked around.

"You work here?" His face was familiar but I just couldn't place it. I was hesitant to answer him. I didn't know him and he sure as hell didn't know me.

"Yeah, what of it?" I snapped trying to make him go away. Being hostile seemed the easiest way to go right now. Holding his hands up in defeat he back up a couple steps.

"A mans just trying to help. You need a lift?" Hugging my knees to my chest I thought about his offer. I suddenly knew who he was. He was the older Dixon brother thought I couldn't quite remember his name. Sooner or later I would have to go home and it was a good twenty minute hike. In the darkest hours of the morning it was scary, not only people were out that late but animals too. Wild ones. I could see he was going to leave and had to make a split second decision.

"Sure. That'd be cool." He grinned and held out his hand to help me up. I had come to the conclusion that I would rather take my chances with someone I thought I knew than waiting longer for someone I didn't. Ignoring it I pulled myself off the concrete ground and followed him to what I thought would be a car. Instead I saw a shiny black bike.

"On second thoughts, I think I'll walk." Crossing my arms in an attempt to ward off the cold and stomped my feet to get feeling back into my toes. Georgia weather hardly ever got this cold but tonight was the one exception and I wasn't very prepared for it.

"I just don't wanna see a kid like you alone in no place like this." I cast my eyes down knowing he was more than right.

"Alright. Thanks." He took off his leather jacket and handed it to me. It seemed to be the only protection he had for the monster of a bike. A thin smile showed my gratitude as I slipped it on.

"Where we going, Darcy?" I scared wide eyed him.

"You know my name?" He chuckled and hoped onto the bike indicating for me to get in behind him.

"I've lived here since you were born, small town I guess." That's all I heard before he revved the bike, I awkwardly held onto him so I didn't fly off, and he peeled from the parking lot into the street. I suddenly remembered his name, Merle. Merle Dixon.


	2. Someone Cares (1)

It had been about a month since Merle Dixon had dropped me home that night. For some reason now I would find him coming into the bar and checking up on me or waiting till closing time to drop me home to make sure I was alright. It was weird at first but now I've found myself looking out for him. Luckily dad is always to blind drunk to notice the man bringing me home, if he is at home that is. Everyday I hope and pray he won't notice me but he always does. My dad beats me up and it's not so flash at work either. I constantly have bruises and they hardy have time to heal before being replaced by new ones. No one has noticed but there hasn't been anyone to notice until Merle came along. Even then I didn't know this guy.

Tonight was a night I was hoping Merle wouldn't be there. Dad had beaten me up pretty bad before I left so I didn't want him to notice. I didn't know why I felt like that, he couldn't do anything about it. Everyone else who works with me had left me to clean up and by the time I locked up it was probably early morning. I knew dad would be home by now and I would do anything to not face him.

"You're out late." The familiar voice called out to me when I started out across the road. When I turned the first thing I saw was the bike.

"So are you." I walked over and rubbed my arms awkwardly. "Anyway, I think I'll just walk home."

"How do you get to school?" His voice was sincere yet rushed like he was trying to keep me there yet he was prying into my life now. Frowning I let me hands drop back to my sides.

"Excuse me?"

"You mustn't sleep's what I'm saying." Sighing heavily my fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt out of habit.

"I don't go to school. I work to support my...family." I paused before saying family because I was pretty much on my own all the time now.

"Want a ride or not?" Hugging my arms to my chest I nodded, not able to meet his eyes. I briskly walked over to the black beast that Merle was standing next to. "If ya don't wanna go home we can help ya out. It's late to be by yourself." My breath caught in my throat. He knew.

"How do you know?" A gruff laugh escaped his throat.

"You wouldn't be out 'ere by yourself if someone cared more. I mean I'm sure your dad still loves ya." Merle cared enough to help me out, I didn't feel quite so alone anymore. Someone cares about me. If only he knew the whole story about my dad, not that I was going to tell him.

"I really don't have to go home tonight?" Hope filled every nerve in my body as I thought how it would be to have one night of peaceful sleep.

"We'll get ya stuff then you can crash at our place tonight." I don't think my mouth could smile any wider as the redneck handed me his jacket again and flashed me a few second grin back.

"And I'm not out here alone. You're here with me."

Checking to see of anybody was awake I ducked my head into the hallway. Not a soul was moving. Taking my bag into the bathroom, not bothering to lock it behind me, I pulled out my makeup case. Merle had let me grab several things at home so I got makeup and clothes. We didn't have a lot of money but it was something I needed to get, not for the reason you think. Quietly washing my face I stared in the mirror to see someone with a black eye looking right back at me. Raising my finger to touch it I winced. It was from the morning before and had really swollen up now. Opening the foundation I touched it to my cheek just under my eye where the bruise started. A loud bang sent me jumping about three feet in the air and I dropped my makeup everywhere.

"What the hell?" I heard a gruff voice state. "Darcy?" Bending down to pick up what I'd dropped I didn't turn to face Merle, I didn't want anyone to know exactly what my dad did to me yet.

"Sorry, I, uh, thought you were asleep." I stumbled over my own words. Gathering all my belongings I moved to push past him but he caught my arm.

"What's wrong with ya face?" Stressing, I couldn't breath properly and chocked on my own breath.

"It's nothing, just a scratch. Don't needa write a book about it." I tried taking another step but Merle's grip was iron.

"Look at me." My body slumped as I knew I was defeated. Slowly glancing up at him I saw him take a sharp breath. "Fucking monster."

"It's fine, I should just get going." I went to move again but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?"

"It's not your problem or anyone else's. It's mine." Merle's face radiated pure hurt. It's the most vulnerable I think I have ever, and ever will, see him.

"What's the yelling bout?" Another voice sounded from the same direction Merle had been down the hall. Daryl Dixon. The famous Dixon brothers.

"Darcy's dad... Look what he did." Merle nodded to my face. How did Daryl know who I was?

"This is the girl you've been helping?" I just listened and watched what was going on but I didn't want to intrude anymore than I already had. Apparently their dad was away on a hunting trip and I felt like I shouldn't be there without him knowing I was in his house, call me old school.

"Yeah. Now I know why she's so scared to go home." Fed up with the guys talking like I wasn't even in front if their noses I spoke up.

"Don't tell. Seriously, I can handle it. I've been doing fine." This only seemed to make Merle angry.

"That's not fucking fine! Does it look fucking fine?"

"What else am I meant to do?" I half yelled half cried out to the men in front of me. Gathering every force of will I had inside me I pushed back tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. If Merle, a guy who I hardly even knew, got angry about this then he wouldn't like that happens when I go to work. That's where half of my bruises come from...

"Ya stay here when you need to. It's simple." My jaw hung open trying to conjure up the right words to Merle's offer. I could not take that offer. Could I?

"I-I can't do that." I stuttered. It was too good to be true and if something's too good to be true there's always a catch. But I was getting desperate now, I didn't know how much longer I could live this way.

"Ya can and ya will. Like it or not, we're looking out for you now." Daryl spoke his third sentence of the morning. I nodded slightly hardly visible to the naked eye.

"It's nice to finally have people who care." I smiled sadly at the guys and they awkwardly looked back at me unsure of what exactly to do now.

"Come on, let's get you home. For now." Merle nodded to the front door as a grumbling Daryl padded back down the hall and disappeared into his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MERLE'S POV

"Where the hell is this chic?" Daryl and I were standing on the edge of the tree line, the sun baking our skin, waiting for Darcy. I had decided to leave and join the army so we organised to go hunting one last time. It was never like Darcy to be late.

"Somethin's not right." I muttered willing her small form to suddenly appear in our vision while shielding my eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"She's always fine, she can handle herself." Daryl tried to reassure me. It did the exact opposite of putting my mind at ease though.

"She's can't handle herself. She's almost sixteen. When was the last time you saw a girl her age fight off someone like us?" Daryl didn't reply, he knew I was right. After waiting a few more minutes I was fed up. She was meant to be here thirty minutes ago.

"Where ya going? We don't have time for this shit." My younger brother yelled to my back. Not even turning around I flipped him the bird. This girl, I don't know, I felt responsible for her. I felt like I needed to watch out for her. No one else was or ever would if I didn't. All I needed to do was make sure Daryl would when I was gone. Finally making it back to the house I climbed on my bike and raced to where I knew she'd be.

Pulling into the driveway to Darcy's house I saw her dad's piece of scrap metal he calls a car in the drive. He was home and I had a sick feeling in my gut. Stepping to the porch I tried the door handle only for it swing right open. I'd never been in the house before despite the countless times I dropped her and picked her up from it.

"Darcy!" I called out in the seemingly empty house. A sudden thought hit me, I hadn't seen her at all yesterday either. Frowning I trudged down the hall and opened a door to my left. There was a single bed with the covers thrown everywhere and a dresser with books knocked off it. It looked like someone had been struggling. One more scan around the room told me it was Darcy's, her bag she took everywhere sitting in the floor near my feet. Where the hell was she? That was when I heard the bang. Being as quiet as possible I followed the noise to another closed door. Standing outside for a few moment I heard talking.

"Leave me alone!" A sharp noise that sounded like a slap came straight after.

"Shut up! You deserve this!" Barging into the room what I saw made every single hair on my neck stand on end, in anger. Darcy was slumped on the floor in a bra and jeans with a bright red mark on her face. When she turned towards me I saw her whole left shoulder was purple and her left arm had bruises left by fingers.

Her dad, I didn't even know his name, had a balled fist like he was about to hit her again but had stopped short upon seeing me.

"You son of a mother fucking bitch." Stalking right up to him I swung my hand into his side knocking the breath out of him but he was a tough guy. Not even fazed he went to punch me square in the face but he was too slow and I dodged it, socking him right in the eye. This time he took a few steps back. Knowing Darcy could survive a little longer curled up in a corner of the room I turned my full attention on this freak of nature in front of me. Grabbing him by his collar I slammed him into the wall. His eyes were blood shot, anyone could tell he was wasted.

"You're a mother fucking dirty piece of trash laying your hands on your own daughter like that." Grinning the man flashed yellowing teeth and laughed. He was most defiantly drunk.

"Like you haven't, the whore deserves what she gets." That was all he needed to say for me to pull him forwards so his face was right in mine.

"You asked for it." Using all my force I pushed him back into the wall again and again and again till his head lulled forward. Not caring about what happened to him I let go of him, his body sinking to the floor like a rag doll. The anger left me as I looked around for the small girl only to find her cowering in a corner. Neither of us had words. She looked at me for a total of one second before drawing her knees up to her chest and pressed her forehead to them.

"He tried to -" She cut herself off with a sob. "He, he -" This time I cut her off.

"Don't matter now, everything's sokay." I awkwardly moved towards her not knowing what to do. Taking me by surprise Darcy jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, her tear stained face soaking my shirt. Just as quickly she was gone and I heard her footsteps running to her room. Confused and scared at what she might do now I slowly followed her, giving her the time she needed. Glancing through her open bedroom door I saw she was now on a sweater and had a duffle bag open, throwing random things in it.

"I can't stay here. I can't, I can't, I can't." She muttered over and over. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself.

"Darcy, ya coming with me, right?" Grabbing her now half full bag the young girl looked towards me. Her jumper was slipping off her shoulder and I could see some of the dark blue marks peeking out. Pangs of guilt and anger hit my stomach as I realised how much I cared for this small child. She reminded me of the teenage me except she had tried to make the best out of what she was given. Instead it came back to bite her in the ass.

"Can I?"

"You kidding, right? Ya asking that?" She gave me a half hearted smile, tears daring to escape again. "I guess you'll need this again." I went to pull my leather jacket off for her. I knew she loved wearing it so I let her whenever she rode the bike. Shaking her head she have me a half genuine smile.

"I have my own today." My eyes must have radiated surprise as she just went back to her dad's room and emerged with a nice proper one like mine. "He ain't gonna stop me." Now it was my turn to shake my head. Darcy had spent so much time with Daryl and I that it was funny starting to rub off on her. It looked more her size than his but I kept my mouth shut knowing she had enough drama for one day.

DARCY'S POV

I was so scared. I didn't know what to do and the second that Merle barged into the room I felt relief rush over me. I couldn't feel the ache in my heart or the fresh pain in my face.

"Like you haven't, the whore gets what she deserves." I watched, frozen in shock, as Merle just kept bashing my dad against the wall, again and again and again until he was a limp pile on the floor. The words that had slipped from my dad's mouth ran circles in my mind. He was probably right, I deserve it just like everything else that's happened to me. I pressed my forehead to my knees trying to make the thoughts vanish from my mind. Feeling Merle's gaze settle on me I was instantly overwhelmed.

"He tried to -" My own blood related father had taken it a step further on the abuse ladder. I choked on a sob. "He, he-"

"Doesn't matter now. Everything's sokay." Merle tried to comfort me but had absolutely no idea how to do it. I raised my head to see him awkwardly take a step towards me. Not able to take it anymore I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. Tears finally stained my stinging red cheek and just as quick as I had gotten up I ran out of the room. I had to leave. I pulled a duffle bag out from under my bed and threw everything in my sight into it. Clothes and... That's all that was worth taking with me. Even then I didn't have much.

"I can't stay here. I can't, I can't, I can't." I was muttering to myself. Throwing a sweater over my head I heard heavy footsteps coming to my room and a dark figure stand in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. For a second my heart leapt into my throat, instinct telling me to run but I remembered it was Merle and felt safe again.

"Darcy, ya coming with me, right?" My insides were dancing for joy at these words but my body was not cooperating. I didn't want to overstay my welcome at his house though, especially with his dad there.

"Can I?"

"You kidding, right? Ya asking that?" I gave him a half smile but I could tell he knew it was fake. "I guess you'll need this again." Remembering something that I could take now without being scared of my dad I grinned at Merle.

"I have my own today." Walking into dad's room Merle didn't follow, just waited in the hall for me. Seeing my dads beaten body sunken into the ground didn't bring out any emotion in me. It felt as though I had build a wall in those few minutes, like I wasn't going to allow myself to feel hurt anymore. Opening my dad's cup board what I pulled out was something I had wanted to take a while ago. When I tried dad had hurt me pretty bad so I hadn't dared to try again until now. He couldn't stop me. Walking out to show Merle my prize I is questionable look. "He ain't gonna stop me." Shaking his head the man in front of me took my bag from my fingers and started his way to his bike as I pulled on my mothers old biker jacket.

**Hi guys! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think should happen next? And who do you think Darcy should end up with? :) Love from Breazy xxxx**


End file.
